


thigh wraps aren’t boppin’

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (?), ALTERNATIVELY, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Pre-Slash, Texting, Thigh Wraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: Hina and Chisato disagree on the topic of thigh wraps as a fashion statement.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	thigh wraps aren’t boppin’

**Hina at 6:03 pm**

yknow what should be a thing?

thigh wraps. i am sure

**Chisato at 6:05 pm**

What in the world would that be?

What is a “thigh wrap”

**Hina at 6:05 pm**

idk just wrapping shit on ur thigh

it would look ridiculous and thats always boppin’

**Chisato at 6:10 pm**

That would look ridiculous and not attractive or hot.

**Hina at 6:10 pm**

WHy did your mind jump 2 that

jesus christ :P

they arent intended to be hot . they are intended 2 be ridiculous

like putting on neon socks

**Chisato at 6:10 pm**

But neon socks are... cool.

**Hina at 6:11 pm**

yeah and ridiculous

**Chisato at 6:15 pm**

Also, i meant “ugly and unfashionable” but thought not hot would be a softer way of saying it.

To add to my point, “thigh wraps” are not hot.

**Hina at 6:18 pm**

THATS THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALSO sure you did

**Chisato at 6:19 pm**

I was being truthful. Give me a break. 

Also, I cannot stand you. Thigh wraps have no merit outside of being kind of weird. Literally any new trend could take it’s place. 

NEON SOCKS ARE ON THE OTHER HAND **NOT** REPLACEABLE AND THAT IS THE DIFFERENCE. 

**Hina at 6:23 pm**

FJDSJFHDSJKHFKSDJK

NEON! thigh wraps

the next time im going outside with a skirt ill have a thigh wrap on just to show you

**Chisato at 6:27 pm**

****THAT JUST COMPLICATES IT AND DOES NOT CHANGE THAT THIGH WRAPS ARE DUMB. NEON IS A MODIFIER ON SOCKS WHICH ARE ALREADY GOOD. NEON SOCKS **WORK.** THE THING IS THAT THIGH WRAPS ARE LITERALLY JUST TRYING A WRAP AROUND YOUR FUCKING THIGH. AND IT JUST LOOKS DUMB. UNLESS YOU HAVE A FUNCTIONAL PURPOSE, OR AT LEAST IT LOOKS FUCKING GOOD, THE FORMER COULD BE SUCH AS PUTTING SOMETHING INSIDE THE WRAP, AND THE LATTER BEING SOMETHING ACTUALLY NICE ON ANY AESTHETIC LEVEL, EVEN NEON WILL NOT SAVE IT.

**Hina at 6:30 pm**

it doesnt look THAT bad

[An image of Hina, kneeling, wearing a white shirt and a black flower print skirt, with a thin white strap around her leg.]

**Chisato at 6:30 pm**

NO

IT’S POINTLESS!!

**Hina at 6:30 pm**

it looks fucking stupid but it isnt THAT BAD!!!!!

**Chisato at 6:31 pm**

You would look so much better without it.

OH ITS SO SMALL TOO!

**Hina at 6:32 pm**

i mean if it was big it would look like shit

**Chisato at 6:32 pm**

IT ALREADY LOOKS LIKE SHIT.

AND YOU KNOW THAT!

**Hina at 6:47 pm**

i moved my mirror for this!

[Hina in the same outfit and wrap, posing with a peace sign.]

it looks so boppin’ i love it

**Chisato at 7:00 pm**

It’s not even the amusing kind of low effort garbage, it’s just bad.

**Hina at 7:00 pm**

ur bad

ur fashion sense is awful if you dont think thigh wraps are amazing

**Chisato at 7:01 pm**

I despise you.

Sincerely.

**Hina at 7:01 pm**

lmao sure :P

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY this is just a slightly edited chat (Basically Just Boppin’ and Chisato Capitalizing Things) between me (chisato) and my sorta kinda.... something.... person.... (hina)
> 
> i hope you like this fic. the hina kinnie thinks it’s the best thing in the world and I sincerely disagree. but for SOME REASON im posting this. (Sigh)


End file.
